User blog:Shelbias Mellbini/What I Think of the Psycho Series
I want to start by bringing up the idea of the Psycho Series being the series Jesse was talking about in 2015: NEW VIDEOS & CHANNEL CHANGES. Jesse confirmed in 2016: Channel Changes & Announcements that the series he was referring to was not the Psycho Series. I noticed some holes in the idea of this being the Psycho Series, such as it being fourty episodes and starting on the first day of spring. The Psycho Series already had a few episodes at the time of 2015: NEW VIDEOS & CHANNEL CHANGES being uploaded, invalidating the idea of it starting in spring. 'Evidence That The Psycho Series Is Real' * Some of the things that are destroyed / damaged cost a fair amount of money to replace / repair (Jesse's cars in Psycho Dad Wrecks Car and Psycho Mom Divorces Husband). It doesn't seem likely to me that they'd be willing to pay that much money for it, especially as early in the series as Psycho Dad Wreaks Car. **It's possible that the car in Psycho Dad Wreaks Car was on the way out, so further damaging it fine. **It's possible that they are willing to pay that much money. * Since Jesse has had a head injury, it was dangerous for Jesse to have dirt dumped on him in Psycho Dad Buries Video Games. *With all the Psycho Videos, if something goes wrong, they can always refilm it. But with Psycho Dad Raids Stream taking place on a livestream, they can't refilm it. **However, since the actual event took place offscreen (from the livestream's perspective), they didn't have as much pressure of viewers seeing them mess up and decide to refilm. *I think the YouTube Play Button would be too valuable to Jesse to allow it to be destroyed. **It's possible that it isn't. * I'm not a medical expect, but I think that going out in the snow like Jesse was forced to do in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout is risky in terms of Jesse's health. **It's possible that I'm wrong. **It's possible that Jesse was willing to take the risk. *I could be wrong, but I would think it would not be a health hazard for Poopyjohn, Ella and Luna to be in the house with smoke everywhere in Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream. **It's possible that I'm wrong. *I could be wrong, but I think that it might be illegal to be dragging a PS4 along the road in the way it was in Psycho Kid Crushes PS4. If it is, it wouldn't make sense to do it as part of the script. **It's possible that I'm wrong. * Regardless how careful Jesse is, shooting a roman candle towards Jeffrey Jr. in Psycho Family Halloween is incredibly dangerous. *John, Ella and Luna's reaction to Theresa coming back to the Ridgway Residence in HOMECOMING! seems to be very over the top, unless they hadn't actually seen her in a while. You can't really make dogs act like that. *From what I see, Jeffrey Sr.'s safe in Psycho Kid Moves Out seems that it was purposely hidden and to be honest, I'd hide a safe too, but Jeffrey Sr. openly showed it's location while aware that pretty much everything they do is on the Internet. **Although, he might not care due to the security equipment the house has, or just doesn't care full stop. 'Evidence That The Psycho Series Is Not Real' *The clip of Jesse's car seemingly of Psycho Dad Wreaks Car in McJuggerNuggets Needs YOU! shows the car without it's windshield damaged. This suggests to me that it was a failed take. *In Psycho Kid Smashes TV, the TV appears to be a different TV from Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox (filmed before then) and Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One (filmed after), possibly a cheaper TV used just for the video. ** The TV in Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox and Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One appear to be the same TV. *According to this wiki (I wasn't around to see it happen myself), Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout was taken off YouTube due to "bullying and abuse", which seems to match what the video is. **Since it was reuploaded and not taken down again, it's possible Jesse contacted YouTube to say that the Psycho Series is scripted, which might allow Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout to be on YouTube. *'Jeffrey Jr.'s laptop' as seen in THE FALL OF EAGLE'S LANDING *PSYCHO UPDATE*, appears to exactly the same as one of the laptops in Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party, possibly reused. **It's possible that Jeffrey Jr. and Mark / Corn just down the same model laptop. *In Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses, when Jesse smashes the bottle over Jeffrey Jr.'s head, it seems that the bottle breaks too easily. I'm not a drinker, but I have seen and handled a few beer bottles (not Corona bottles though, so they could be different). It seems that beer bottles are generally pretty solid, so I think that if a beer bottle like ones I've seen were hit against someone's head hard enough to break them, it would make a much louder noise and the glass wouldn't shatter into tiny shards like in the video, they would make larger shards. **I'm making this judgement based on beer bottles I've seen, Corona bottles could be less solid then ones I've seen. Even then, I think something glass that's less solid (I'm going to guess based on jars, which are have thinner glass where I am), the shards of glass that result from it would still be bigger than in the video. Using something less solid, I would think that Jesse would to hit Jeffrey Jr. extremely hard and fast to knock him out, much harder and faster than it appears Jesse is hitting him. * Jeffrey Jr.'s immediate reaction once hit seems unnatural. He comes upwards a bit before falling to the side. I'm no medical expect, but I would think Jeffrey Jr. should immediately fall downwards, losing all support from his body. **Maybe a quick reflex happened right before his body was knocked out, I don't know. ***To be completely honest, I strongly doubt that the way Jeffrey Jr. was knocked out is possible. *Similar to Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout, is Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses actually allowed on YouTube? Physical violence and a wound with blood actually being shown in PRISONER OF WAR! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, it sounds like something that I would doubt would be allowed on YouTube (unless it was acted). Then again, I could be wrong, I don't know YouTube's rules. *I think the fighting in Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses seems more like grabbing and wriggling around rather than fighting. *Recently, Siobhan Sullivan (also known as Kate) has confirmed that Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad is fake. **She didn't confirm that everything else is fake. Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad could be fake and made as something to add to the Psycho Series. 'Final Thoughts' I'm one of those people that believes things I'm told unless I find out otherwise or see a reason to doubt them. While the Psycho Series has several points pointing towards it's being fake, I personally believe that the majority of the Psycho Series is real, with a few exaggerations / fakes (Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad for example). Category:Blog posts